


my head's to blame for all my heart's mistakes

by iwillshutup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillshutup/pseuds/iwillshutup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t like sci-fi and if she likes pop music, she says she listens to it ironically, and she can’t make him understand chemistry, even when she really tries and doesn’t just use studying as an excuse to get in bed with him. He loves her, he thinks he’s in love with her, but there’s someone he loves the most and it’s not her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my head's to blame for all my heart's mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, this is unbetaed, if you see something really wrong, it's totally my fault, I'm terrible at spotting my own mistakes. I think this doesn't really even make sense. But I was trying to write something for Scott/Stiles week and this is what I ended up with. I feel the need to apologize.

Allison is beautiful. She is perfect. Her dark hair is moving as she dances to the fucking pretentious music she always listens to just so she can impress him. Scott really doesn’t need to be impressed.

He is sitting on her bed and, just as Joy Division sings for the hundredth time about how love will tear us apart, she stops moving and just looks at him, smiling. It is the most beautiful smile that he’s ever seen in his life.

She drops on the bed as the track changes and starts talking about all the music from the seventies she likes and about all those indie bands Scott has never heard of. And he tells her that. He tells her “Allison, I have no idea what you’re talking about, I listen to Usher.” And she laughs.

She talks about all the places she's lived in and all the schools she's gone to. She talks about the time she broke her arm when she was seven and how she freaked out the first time she got her period. She rests her head on his chest and forgets to tell him to leave.

They wake up eight in the morning the next day with Allison’s mother knocking on her door and Allison scared out of her mind. He keeps quiet, kisses her goodbye and jumps out of the window. Through all of it, he is thinking that he loves her. 

-

Scott meets Stiles in middle school. Stiles is the weird kid that no one talks to and Scott is the weirder kid that just doesn’t want to talk to anyone. One day, Scott unconsciously sits down next to Stiles on their lunch period. Stiles is playing some stupid game in a shiny new Nintendo DS, but presses pause just to look at Scott.

“Do you play?” Stiles asks, like they talk to each other all the time. Like they talk to anyone at all.

“Not really. I don’t have one.” Scott answers. His mother doesn’t even have the money to buy him an old game boy color, she definitely can’t afford a DS.

“Neither do I.” Stiles says, shrugging, and hands the thing to Scott. They don’t talk much, but they don’t need to. It always seems like they get each other. Even when they don’t.

Two weeks later, when Stiles gets caught with the stupid Nintendo he had stolen from Jackson Whittemore’s backpack, he makes up some ridiculous story about how it had shown up on his things and he only has it with him so he can return it, he swears. Nobody believes him. He doesn’t get in trouble, anyway.

That’s probably when Scott starts thinking that Stiles is the best thing that has ever happened to him. They were meant to find each other.

-

Scott is pushed on the bed. Allison straddles him and they kiss and kiss and kiss for what it seems like hours, but probably isn’t. They lose their shoes and Scott loses his shirt. Her nails are scratching his chest and then she’s not there.

He looks at her, curious to why he’s suddenly alone in her bed and she’s on the other side of the room. She smiles at him, eyes shining, puts her phone on the dock. Love in This Club starts playing and she’s beaming at him while she takes her shirt off and drops it to the ground.

Scott gets off of the bed and walks to her, holds her while she wraps her legs around his waist and then presses her between himself and the wall next to the speakers. He sucks a mark under her breasts until her laugh turns into a moan.

She pants “Bed, bed, bed, bed, bed…” in his ear and he carries her there, they both fall into bed again. He takes all of her clothes off and it’s the most gorgeous sight he thinks he’ll ever be allowed to see and it doesn’t matter how many times they break up and get back together, they’re it.

-

When Scott turns fifteen, Stiles shows up at his door with two very professional-looking lacrosse sticks. One of them has a bow in it and Stiles hands it to Scott before entering the house without an invitation.

“Is that how people give birthday presents in Stiles’ land?” Scott asks. He tries to make it sound bitter, sarcastic, but his voice sounds mostly fond like it always does when it involves Stiles. He tries to be serious, but he’s smiling.

Stiles smirks at him, probably reading his mind, knowing that Scott can’t even make his own body obey him when it comes to his best friend, and goes straight to the kitchen to eat a piece of the cake Melissa had made to celebrate the date.

“You told me you want to be someone, whatever the hell that means. I bought you a lacrosse stick. Even if you’ll probably never actually play a game, I heard coach Finstock doesn’t kick off anyone who tries out, so at least you’ll get a jersey.” They stare at each other for a whole minute before they both start laughing.

“I think this is the worst idea you’ve ever had. I’ll definitely die on the field, looking for my inhaler.” He says.

“I promise I’ll keep a spare one on my backpack during practice.” And Scott hugs him. Scott hugs him because Stiles is a mental case and he doesn’t ever think things through, but they’re best friends and Scott loves him.

-

Allison takes his hand and drags him to the movie theatre. They look at a bunch of movie titles that don’t interest Scott at all. He hasn’t had the time to actually watch movie trailers online and with a broken television he doesn’t even know anything about any new movie. 

It doesn’t really matter. It isn’t about the movie as much as it is about the company and Scott lets Allison choose whatever she wants to watch. Horror, romantic comedy, drama, some ridiculous foreign thing, he doesn’t care.

They sit in the back of the room, like the cliché couple Scott loves that they are. Their hands meet in the bag of popcorn Scott bought for them and they smile. Thirty minutes into the movie and they’re kissing.

When the movie ends, they get into Allison’s car and she drives to a secluded place near the woods. Scott pushes the passenger seat all the way back even before she parks the car and as soon as she does it, she’s in his lap.

Allison is in his lap and he’s thinking this is all he’s ever wanted. She’s all he could ever want. Mumford and Sons is playing on the car and he doesn’t need anything else.

-

“All right!” Stiles practically yells as soon as Scott enters his bedroom. “Before you get mad because I told you there was an emergency and there clearly isn’t and you could be spending time with you perfect girlfriend, hear me out.” Scott raises an eyebrow at him, questioningly. Stiles keeps his face completely serious. “We’re having a Marvel marathon.”

Scott groans and Stiles just looks at him, looks at him like he misses him and like he’s sad and he needs this and Scott knows he won’t leave for anything. For anyone. So he sits down next to Stiles in the bed and listens to his best friend talk about what he hopes from the next Avengers movie.

And the thing is Scott loves every movie. He laughs and he throws popcorn at the laptop screen when he thinks people are being stupid and he can’t even be mad at Stiles for the lie that got him there because Stiles is a DC fan since his mother read batman comics to put him in bed and he thinks Marvel wants to be DC when it grows up.

Stiles illegally downloaded Iron Man, Captain America, Thor and all the X-Men movies just because he knows that’s Scott’s thing. And Scott realizes how much he had missed this and how this feels as good as a night in Allison’s bed.

Stiles falls asleep on Scott’s shoulder at three in the morning, Jennifer Lawrence painted blue on the screen and Scott closes the laptop, puts it on the floor and lies them both down, putting his arm around Stiles and letting himself fall asleep. 

-

Allison is behind him, holding his arms in place. He’s got a gun in his hand and she presses her fingers on his, making the gun go off, bullet hitting the middle of the target. He can almost hear her smile.

They shouldn’t be doing this. They aren’t of legal age and Scott hates guns, but Allison wanted to try and Scott asked, begged Stiles to find a way to help him give her this on their anniversary.

She tries out all of the guns, almost always making perfect shots. He avoids the guns when he’s by himself, just keeps watching her do it once, twice, three times. He gets hard on the smell of adrenaline and arousal coming off of her and convinces himself that he’s happy. He’s happy because she’s happy.

Once she’s too tired to keep shooting, not long before Stiles’ text to get the hell out of the shooting range, they go back to his house and she jumps on top of him in the bed as fast as she can.

There are no smiles, no laughter. There’s no music playing on the background. It’s different. It’s still the best sex of Scott’s life.

-

Scott hears Who Let the Dogs Out and looks to his own phone and reads Derek. He groans, cursing Stiles for changing his fucking ringtones again before answering.

“What do you want?” He asks, not even feeling a little guilty for not being polite do Derek. 

“What I wanted was for you to keep your ridiculous friend out of trouble, but now he’s bleeding out in the forest and his father is probably going to arrest me for his death.” Derek snaps. Scott can feel his heart beating ten times faster.

“What the fuck did you do? Where are you?” He tries to put shoes and a hoodie on, balancing his phone between his shoulder and his ear.

“We’re not far from my house. According to Isaac, Stiles got in front of a wolfsbane bullet to help him. Isaac is freaking the hell out. I’m going to take him as near the hospital as I can, but I can’t go in unless I want to be arrested.”

“All right. Fine. I’ll meet you there.”

Scott almost throws up when he sees Stiles, completely out of it, but still awake. There’s so much blood that Scott isn’t sure how Stiles’ heart is still beating. He gets Stiles into the hospital without even saying a word to Derek or Isaac. Then he sits on the waiting room and prays like he’s always believed in God.

-

Allison breaks up with him and gives an excuse that probably has to do with him being a werewolf and the hunter Isaac killed being, like, her second cousin, or something. He just doesn’t care. He can’t care.

There are things in his life that he knows he can’t change. His father left him when he was a kid, his mom works too much, he’s a werewolf, Stiles is his best friend. Stiles is his best friend and he’s in the hospital and that’s where Scott should be, actually. 

Stiles is in the hospital and Stiles isn’t just his best friend, he’s more than that. He’s everything. And Scott should be there with him.

So Scott nods. He nods and doesn’t say corny things like he usually does all the times Allison breaks up with him, doesn’t say he’ll wait, or that someday they’ll be together. He nods and he gets out of the room without looking at her.

He can’t look at her because she’s gorgeous and he knows she’s tearing up and she’s looking guilty and he can’t see that because if he does, he’ll be on his knees in front of her, waiting, and he can’t.

He can’t because while Allison is beautiful, smart, funny and perfect, she isn’t perfect for him. She doesn’t like sci-fi and if she likes pop music, she says she listens to it ironically, and she can’t make him understand chemistry, even when she really tries and doesn’t just use studying as an excuse to get in bed with him. He loves her, he thinks he’s in love with her, but there’s someone he loves the most and it’s not her.

-

Scott thinks he’s dreaming when Stiles wake up. The sheriff’s just left the hospital after telling Scott to call him if anything changes. He sees Stiles blinking and managing to keep his eyes opened and doesn’t even take the phone out of his pocket.

“Ugh, why the hell am I on a hospital bed?” Stiles asks, sounding hurt and disgusted with himself.

“Apparently you’ve watched too many super heroes movies and decided that it’s fine to jump in front of people to protect them from bullets.” Stiles laughs and then groans in pain.

“Dude, I did that? I’m such a badass.” Scott snorts. “Isaac, right? Is he all right? I think I remember stuff.”

“Yeah, man, he’s fine. He slashed the hunter’s throat. Derek had to clean it up.” Scott shakes his head, not really wanting to think about where or how Derek hid the body.

“We don’t talk about Derek. This is the no Derek-talk club. Why the hell did I even help Isaac? I don’t even really like the jerk. It was probably because you like him. You should stop liking people. If I’m jumping in front of bullets for Isaac, what will I do for Allison?” Stiles groans in pain again, hits the button to call a nurse. “How long was I out?”

“Almost a week. Six days. Your dad is freaking out.” Stiles nods. “We need to talk.” The nurse comes in.

-

Scott bites Stiles’ neck, sucks a little, hoping to leave a mark. He kisses Stiles’ chest and then feels Stiles’ body trembling, looks up to see Stiles biting his lip to hold off his laughter. Scott stops and Stiles just gives up, laughing with his whole body.

“What?” It makes Stiles laugh harder. “What?”

“This is ridiculous. Why are we listening to music? I know for a fact that the next song in that playlist is Candy Shop, Scott. There’s no use to try not to have an awkward first time. It’s going to be awkward. I’m always awkward.”

“Fine.” Scott gets out of Stiles’ bed, closes the opened iTunes on Stiles’ laptop, sits on the edge of the bed and looks at Stiles. “What do you want?”

“I can lick the lollipop.” They both start laughing and Scott hits Stiles with a pillow. “Seriously! Stop! Let me blow you. I want to see if I can make you shift by giving you head. Tell me if I do something wrong. And turn the fucking lights on, Jesus, you can see in the dark, I can’t.”

It’s awkward as hell. Stiles can’t hold off his laughter half of the time and Scott wants to hide his face whenever Stiles really looks at him. It’s still perfect. The right perfect.

-

Scott opens the door and pulls Isaac into the house before closing it again. Stiles found a way to fix his TV and it’s showing the title menu for Batman Begins.

Lydia and Allison are sitting on the couch and Isaac heads there, sits next to Lydia, closer than necessary, making Stiles snort obnoxiously from where he’s sitting on the floor. Lydia kicks the back of his head.

“I actually hate this movie.” Allison says, eating the popcorn from the bowl on her lap and everyone – including Lydia – tells her to shut up. She laughs.

Scott goes into the kitchen and brings five cans of Mountain Dew to the living room, gives one to every person before sitting on the floor next to Stiles, kissing him quick on the lips and resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Will you start the movie already or are you going to make out?” Isaac asks. Lydia elbows him muttering how they were just waiting for him to arrive. Stiles presses play after telling Isaac to shut up, jackass, I saved your life.

Scott puts his arm around Stiles and thinks about cutting the Batman marathon short and kicking everyone else out just so he can have Stiles by himself. Then he rolls his eyes at himself. Like Stiles would ever let him interrupt a Batman marathon.


End file.
